This invention relates generally to the field of tickets, and in particular to tickets that may be electronically activated. In one specific embodiment, the invention relates to tickets that are in the form of cards that are offered for sale when in an inactive state, and that are changed to an active state upon purchase.
Tickets for various attractions and events are generally available for sale at the venue where the attraction or event will occur, such as at a ticket window or gate. In addition to selling tickets at the gate, it is common for organizations to sell passes or admission tickets through retailers and grocery stores. When selling in these retail channels, the tickets or passes typically comprise “live” vouchers and hard stock tickets. Because of security and control requirements, these ticket sales transactions are typically limited to customer service desks. As such, it is often inconvenient to purchase such tickets when shopping at retail locations.